


bring your pretty, frightful gifts

by softiejace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: CW: alcohol, Canon Compliant, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Poe Dameron, M/M, Pining, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Resistance Reborn - Freeform, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, cw: insects, no spoilers for tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/pseuds/softiejace
Summary: Before the events of The Rise of Skywalker, Finn and Poe are sent on a mission to Coronet City to retrieve a list of First Order prisoners (and potential resistance allies) that is being auctioned off at a semi-legal party.They go undercover as business partners, but the universe has a different plan...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	bring your pretty, frightful gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This probably makes more sense if you've read Resistance Reborn by Rebecca Roanhorse, as it's set within the novel, but it's still understandable if you haven't. I left in some of the original dialogue and it's canon compliant, but I skip over parts of the events that aren't relevant to the fic. 
> 
> After all, must a fic always be deep and elaborate? Is it not enough for it to simply be wish fulfillment?
> 
> Hope you enjoy and merry Christmas to all who celebrate!

Finn looked stunning in the silver suit. It fit as though custom-tailored, complimenting his broad shoulders, accentuating his legs.

Poe had to swallow hard as he forced his eyes back up to Finn’s slightly flustered face.

“You look great.” It was an understatement, but surely that wasn’t the reason for Finn’s grimace.

“What?” 

Finn motioned him in. As he stepped past him into the chamber, the memory of Suralinda’s earlier question nudged his mind unsolicited.

_"Do I look like an ambassador's girlfriend?"_

If Suralinda’s dress made her look like an ambassador’s girlfriend, Finn’s outfit made him look like a flamboyant villain with a taste for expensive things, a mastermind criminal, one half of a genius crime duo - and Poe, in his simple but elegant black suit, the trophy husband to his excellence.

He flushed deeply at the thought, blinking until Finn’s hand came into view in front of him.

He was holding a shiny, expensive looking bit of fabric out to Poe. “Here.”

Poe accepted it, feeling the silk caress the calloused skin of his palms. “Your tie?”

Finn’s eyes were wide, almost frantic. He nodded.

 _Oh._ Of course. No one would’ve ever taught him. The stormtrooper uniform didn’t include ties, and the Resistance wasn’t exactly prone for formal wear, either, with the exception of special occasions like this one. 

The four of them - Poe and Finn, Suralinda and Charth - were on their way to a birthday party in Coronet City where a stolen list of First Order prisoners (and potential Resistance allies) was to be auctioned off. Suralinda had organized clothes, invitations, and gifts for them. Poe was to pose as the criminal Lorell Shda. Finn, who was to be his business partner, had chosen the name Kade Genti after a comic book hero.

He gestured for Finn to come closer, and the younger man stepped up, standing still as Poe went about tying the tie around his neck. Finn’s eyes were focused on him, and Poe became aware of the trust he was placing in him, letting him tie something around his neck, giving up control... 

He hadn’t anticipated how intimate this would feel, but standing so close to Finn, their faces mere inches apart, he was finding it difficult to concentrate and keep his own eyes on the task at hand.

He cleared his throat. “There are different ways, but this is the one my dad taught me. It’s my favorite.” 

Finn hummed.

Suralinda must have given him some sort of perfume, and Poe guessed he had used a liberal amount of it, because he smelled different than usual - a distinct note of something rich and spicy-sweet. Instead of being overpowering though, it blended in perfectly with the whole ensemble.

Like this was a version of Finn from an alternate universe, one where he and Poe weren’t fighting a war but were prosperous partners in crime, or perhaps partners in _life_ -

His hands shook and he almost messed up the knot. _Enough dreaming._

He had to keep his mind on the mission. Although - what if Lorell Shda and Kade Genti - but no. It would be nothing but an unnecessary complication, Finn would never agree to it, and besides, Poe didn’t think he would survive Suralinda’s teasing if she found out he had asked Finn to his pretend-date - and he was sure she would somehow.

She already seemed to know more about his true feelings towards Finn than he liked.

* * *

Poe was finding it hard to stay grounded. Everything about this party was fantastical - the hyperrealistic holoprojections of sea creatures that wound their way around them, the mountains of seafood, and perhaps most of all the other guests, dressed and styled so extravagantly he almost feared he looked like a butler in his disguise.

They had been there for about ten minutes and aside from the yobcrab incident (Finn wincing as he bit down and Poe holding back laughter as he told him "You need to take the shell off first"), they seemed to blend in well with the crowd, but Poe’s anxiety wouldn’t settle down. He caught sight of a waiter weaving through a throng of people carrying a tray of sparkling drinks.

He wasn’t going to get drunk at this party, of course, but a little alcohol would surely help soothe his nerves.

“Be right back.”

Finn made a noise around his mouthful of fish and waved him off.

By the time Poe had made it through to the waiter, there was only one glass left, and he managed to snatch it just in time, flashing an apologetic smile at the lady who’d stretched her hand out towards it as well.

He took a sip, breathing a sigh of relief when the sticky sweet liquid had trickled down his throat. Already he was beginning to feel more at ease.

As he turned back to rejoin Finn at the buffet tables and prepare for their next task - the giving of the gift to their hostess - he found his partner was not alone as he had left him.

An elegantly dressed young woman was standing quite close, and as Poe watched, she placed her hand on Finn’s forearm, head tilted and smiling so wide he could see her teeth glint from where he stood. 

He blinked. The next moment, Finn had said something to her and they were both looking at him. Finn nodded, throwing him a grin, and Poe smiled back nervously, raising his glass in their direction.

The woman turned back to Finn and stood on her tiptoes to say something directly into his ear.

When Poe pushed past another group of people and emerged at the buffet, she had disappeared.

Poe swallowed another mouthful of his drink before he said, as casually as he could, “Having fun?”

Finn shrugged. He already had his eye on another dish.

"Looks like you already made a friend."

He didn't know why he was pressing it. It had barely been two minutes. Surely the brief conversation meant nothing to Finn.

And besides, they were surrounded by the rich and beautiful. Finn himself looked like the contender for a throne. Was it really so surprising that someone would try to flirt with him?

Poe's stomach churned at the thought. 

"Oh, we just chatted. She asked if I was here with someone and - you okay?"

He must have pulled a face. "Just the drink," Poe lied, placing the half-empty glass on a table next to a plate of squid. 

The line of people in front of them had begun to move, and they joined, Poe fingering the little box in his pocket. It jittered, and against his will he closed his fingers tighter around it. Would be just his luck to lose the present… why couldn't Suralinda have told him what it was and _why_ _in_ _hell_ it was _moving_?

"Anyway, I said I was here with my partner. And then I pointed you out to her - well, you saw that. She just told me to tell you to 'keep an eye on me' and then she was gone. Didn't even catch her name."

Poe blinked. "She told you to - what?"

Finn's eyes widened as he looked back at Poe. "Oh… you don't think - she might have misunderstood the word partner…?"

Poe shrugged nonchalantly, although it felt like there was a celebratory dance going on in his stomach.

"It's possible." He thought feverishly for a moment. "You know, maybe, just in case, we should -"

But before he could finish, Finn nudged him. "Think we're up."

They had indeed moved up the line and the person in front of them swept away, leaving Finn and Poe to face Nifera Shu and her husband Hasadar.

"You must be Lorell Shda. My husband has been looking forward to making your acquaintance."

Poe kissed Nifera's hand and nodded to Hasadar.

"Pleasure's all mine. This is my partner F--" He coughed to disguise his blunder. "Pardon me. May I introduce you to my partner, Mr Kade Genti?"

Finn stepped forward to brush a kiss across Nifera's knuckles and shake Hasadar's hand. 

"Very pleased to meet you both. Allow me to congratulate you on this truly fabulous party."

Nifera smiled, flattered. "Well, allow me to say that you two make a very handsome couple."

Poe saw Finn opening his mouth to correct the lady and cut in quickly, "Thank you so much, ma'am."

He added a dazzling smile and wrapped his arm around Finn's waist, poking one finger into his ribs.

Finn jumped slightly, glancing at him, and Poe tried his best to convey with just his eyes, _Trust me. Just go along with it._

Either the silent communication had worked or Finn had caught on quickly by himself, because the next moment he, too, offered a brilliant smile, leaning into Poe's side, and added, "Yeah, it's been five years that we've been married now, honey, hasn't it?"

Poe nearly choked on his own spit, sounding slightly off to his own ears when he managed to gasp out, "happiest five years of my life!"

Nifera tilted her head, eyes searching them. Poe felt his nerves acting up again. Had she seen the Resistance pin on Finn's tie? Had something else given them away? He braced himself -

"Married? I don't see any rings."

_Oh._

Poe cleared his throat. "That's because - we're actually not -"

Finn cut in. "We're not jewellery type of people. Got tattoos instead. Lasts much longer this way, right, dear?"

Poe breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, sweetheart."

Nifera placed one hand on a spot above her heart. "Oh, how romantic! Can I see them?"

Poe froze. Beside him, Finn had gone very still as well.

 _Shit._ The plot was up. Unless…

"They're in an intimate place," Poe blurted.

Nifera stared at him. Hasadar gaped. And Poe could feel Finn's stare as well, although he dared not turn to look at him. 

Blood rushed into his face.

He'd fucked up. He'd fucked it up now. Any moment Nifera was going to gesture for security to lead them off the premises. 

Why he'd ever thought this was a good idea, he didn't know. His second thought had been right - all it did was complicate things, a risk they didn't need to take on top of an already risky mission. Poe felt bile rise at the realisation that he'd have to tell Leia in which humiliating way he had ruined the mission, all because he couldn't be bothered to correct an assumption -

He flinched at a sudden noise.

The hostess had thrown her head back and let out a loud, high-pitched laugh. "Oh!" She cried between bouts of laughter, clapping her hands together. 

"Delightful," she said finally, wiping a stray tear off her cheek. "You two are a treat. Now, have you brought me a gift besides your charm and sense of humour?"

Heart thudding, Poe handed her the little box and watched nervously as she unwrapped it. All three of them let out _Oh_ s tinged with various emotions as a small cage holding a living creature emerged.

Nifera handed it back to Poe, who held it rather reluctantly while she read the accompanying scroll, and eyed the creature inside it with some disgust. Anything with more than four legs was out of his comfort zone, and this thing had six, plus tentacles and spiked mandibles.

Nifera, however, seemed impressed, and Poe reminded himself that that was all that counted. He supposed it made sense for a woman wearing a serpent as a necklace.

He tuned back in as she finished her ramble about the insect. 

"I do believe this is the best gift I've received yet."

“I am glad you appreciate this small token of my appreciation of your… birth,” he stammered.

She passed the miniature lylek off to her husband, who, seeming equally horrified as Poe, handed it to a waiter standing at the ready nearby. 

Then Nifera reached into her pocket and placed it in Poe’s hand, whispering only for his ears, “Best of luck, and may the Force guide you in your endeavors. The games will begin five minutes past the hour.”

Poe nodded impalpably and slipped the small item into the inside pocket of his suit. He moved to touch Finn’s elbow and steer him away, but Nifera held up a hand.

"Before you go, a toast to love is in order, I think?"

"Certainly, darling." Hasadar waved his hand and immediately the waiter appeared at his sleeve again, handing each of them a glass of something shimmering dark blue that reminded Poe of the depths of an ocean.

They toasted, and Nifera leaned in to kiss her husband.

Next to Poe, Finn made a funny little noise. As he turned, he found the other man's face much closer than expected, eyes closed and still moving towards him, lips puckered.

Poe held his breath.

A thought flashed through his mind - _not like this,_ and at the very last moment, he turned his face away. The kiss landed on his cheek, very nearly brushing the corner of his mouth.

Still, his heart pounded in his ears when they pulled apart to bid their hosts goodbye.

* * *

"They're in an intimate place?" Finn burst out once they were out of earshot of the Shu's, eyebrows raised to near his hairline.

Poe's face burned. He ushered Finn over to a quiet corner where they could talk in relative privacy. "It was all I could do to prevent you from blowing our cover with those tattoos!" He hissed.

Finn held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I had to come up with _something_ to explain the lack of rings!"

"Only because you told them we were _married._ "

"Well, it was _your idea_ to go with her assumption that we were more than business partners."

Poe was sure his face was now redder than the holo-display of corals around them. 

"I just thought…" He took a deep breath. What _had_ he been thinking? 

"It'd be best to keep our cover story consistent. You know, in case the Shu's talked to that woman from the buffet earlier."

It sounded like a flimsy excuse to his own ears, but Finn paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Oh. I hadn't even considered that… Damn, you're pretty good at this whole undercover stuff, huh?"

Poe shrugged a little awkwardly.

_Oh, buddy, you have no idea._

They looked at each other. Poe wondered if they were both thinking about the same thing...

"Well,” he cleared his throat and patted his pocket, “all that matters is she was pleased with our gift and we got into the auction.”

Finn nodded, but there was a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Yeah, and we've left a lasting memory. From now on, Lorell Shda and Kade Genti will always be remembered for having matching tattoos on their --"

Poe groaned and let his forehead thud against Finn's shoulder. He could hear the younger man laughing in his ear.

"You're the _worst_ ," he uttered with a pained sigh. 

Finn's laugh turned into a giggle, and he patted Poe's shoulder. "I'm very glad to be your partner on this mission, too."

Poe raised his head, still a little flustered.

One look at Finn's gleeful expression was enough to make him chuckle as well, and the awkwardness between them dissipated, at least for the moment.

"Come on," he said finally, when they had both calmed down a little. "Let's go and check out this thing we came for."

They moved towards the balcony and, catching Nifera's eye across the room, Poe threw an arm around Finn's shoulders, his heart racing. He could swear she winked at him just before a group of people swarmed by and hid her from view.

He barely suppressed a proud smile as they stepped out into the night air.

* * *

His high spirits didn't last for very long. After he was quickly outbid at the auction, having lost half of the Resistance's credits, the party was raided by stormtroopers who made quick work of shooting Hasadar Shu. Poe had to run after his wife and convince her to come along. The Resistance would offer her protection in return for the list, which she kept on a data chip in her serpent's mouth. In their flight, they jumped off a balcony into the pool below.

Now, Poe felt himself being dragged to land by the back of his jacket. Dread froze his veins like the icy water, but when he looked up, his eyes settled on Finn rather than a First Order trooper. 

He coughed, still gasping for air.

Finn looked as relieved as he felt, grin barely contained. “I can’t believe you jumped!”

Poe smiled weakly. Before he could thank Finn, he became distracted by the sight of Nifera. Suralinda had pulled her out of the water as well, but her neck was bare.

“Your necklace!”

Undisturbed, Nifera reached into the water and much to Poe's surprise and relief, the serpent wound its way up her arm and back around her neck.

“Cute trick,” Suralinda said.

“A better trick would be to tell me we have a way out of here.” Poe let Finn pull him to his feet. “Where’s Charth?”

“I thought you and your husband were going to get me out of here, Lorell.”

Privately, Poe thought that he should expect a little more gratitude from someone whose life he had just saved. He let go of Finn’s hands to push his dripping hair out of his eyes.

He started to say, “we are. We just need to think of a new plan -” when Suralinda asked, “husband?”

Poe shot her a glare. She raised her eyebrows at him. Poe's look said clearly, _not_ _now_. Her smirk lingered for a moment before she said, “I suggest we do it quick. I figure we only have a few minutes before we’ve got our own contingent of troopers to deal with.”

Poe nodded, then shook his head briefly to dispel the thoughts. They had to focus on getting out of here before it was too late.

* * *

“How you doing there?” Suralinda asked through the comm.

Poe was leading the shuttle out of the Corellian atmosphere with Suralinda on rear-guard. They'd lost their own ship but had been able to meet up with Wedge's team who had been nearby, freeing the prisoners.

“Good,” he said. “Great, actually. This ship is a dream.” He’d rarely flown one that manoeuvred so smoothly. Of course, he still would have preferred his X-wing.

“Mission go that well?”

He shrugged although Suralinda couldn't see him. The auction had failed and they had almost been caught by stormtroopers, but after all... 

"We got the list. We escaped. And like I said, this is a really nice ship.”

“So it hasn’t got anything to do with your husband, then?”

Poe groaned. “Suralinda…”

"It’s not like the thought didn’t cross my mind that Lorell and Kade could be partners in more aspects of life than just business, but _husbands_?"

“Can we focus on the mission, please?”

“Alright, you’re off the hook. For now. But only because we’ve got pursuit.”

Poe huffed an annoyed breath. He’d hoped the adrenaline of their flight would’ve made Suralinda forget about what she’d heard earlier. He wasn’t sure he himself wanted to remember. After all, it was over. Surely Finn wasn’t dwelling on it, so why should Poe?

His comm blinked again and he accepted a call from the shuttle, listening to Karé’s news about Ryloth. They’d lost two lives _and_ their meeting place. It was a relief to hear that at least everyone on the _Falcon_ had made it to safety, but they needed a new spot to jump to, and quick.

He asked Karé to put Nifera through. 

“Hello, Lorell."

He sighed. Time for honesty. “It’s Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“I know.” She sounded amused.

“We need somewhere safe to set down for a while. Not long - just a meeting point to regroup, disseminate the list. A day at most.”

She was silent for a moment. “And you think I can help you?”

“I think the Collective can help us.”

“And why would they do that?”

“Because we just helped their benefactor escape certain death.”

“Very well, Poe. It is true that I am indebted to you and your husband…”

Poe resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut. Might as well tell her the whole truth before she found out from someone else - or worse, spread the word to more people like Suralinda was no doubt planning. “Finn - that’s Kade’s real name - is actually not my husband.”

There was another beat of silence. Then - “Really? You’re not married?”

She sounded more surprised than he had expected.

“No. We’re not a couple, either. Just… close friends.”

She let out a soft laugh. Poe frowned. 

“Your humor is certainly unusual. But I will help you, Poe Dameron. After you make a generous donation to our cause.”

Poe attempted to argue, but quickly realised there was no time. He had to make a decision now.

“Take the money, lady.”

Nifera gave them the coordinates to a safe house.

* * *

Poe averted his gaze from the heart-wrenching goodbye scene between Snap and his parents. 

They had arrived at the safe house not too long ago, and already they were all plotting where to go next. He’d given what he hoped was an encouraging speech, after which Snap’s mother Norra and her husband Wedge had decided to do just as he’d advised - scatter to the corners of the galaxy and spread the news. Hopefully they would be able to garner some support for the Resistance. 

Just as Poe thought about who he might be able to convince to join him on his own mission, his eyes fell on Finn. 

He was leaning against the wall all by himself, staring into the glass in his hand as though he wanted to drown himself in its contents.

Poe looked around to see if anyone else needed him before he made his way over.

“Hey you,” he said, his voice coming out a little softer than intended.

Finn looked up. “Oh. It’s you.” He cleared his throat, putting on a smile. To Poe, who had seen him grin and laugh with glee multiple times just that day, it wasn’t hard to tell that this one was forced. 

“Great speech. You’re getting pretty good at those.”

There was silence for a moment. Poe felt the air between them thicken with every beat, until it was stifling.

The unspoken words were choking both of them.

Poe took a breath. “As good as I am at pretending to be your husband?”

Finn’s head snapped up. He stared at Poe. Then the hint of a smile - tiny, but real - curled the corner of his mouth.

He held his drink out to Poe. “You want some of this?”

“Thanks.” Poe sipped at it. 

It tasted awful, but he swallowed another mouthful just to have something to do. Quickly, the silence was becoming deafening again.

“So, listen -” Poe started, but Finn began to speak at the same time.

Poe gestured for him to go first.

Finn kept his eyes on the swirling dark liquid in the glass Poe was holding, voice quiet and filled with some emotion Poe couldn’t quite place.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Earlier, with the…” He seemed to change his mind about the word he’d been about to say, clearing this throat instead. “I just… hope we’re ok?”

Poe stared at him.

“ _You_? Making _me_ uncomfortable? Finn - _no._ I mean - of _course_ we’re ok. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Finn glanced up at him, worrying at his lower lip. Poe watched, transfixed, as it snapped back into place, released by his teeth.

“You sure? Because things were weird between me and Rose for a while after we… and, well, I don’t want it to be like that for us.”

“Finn - we’re fine. It’s all good. I’m sure.” 

Finn looked relieved. 

Poe added with a bit of a sheepish grin, “After all, the whole thing was kind of my fault.”

This brought a frown back onto Finn’s face, and he looked away.

“So you do regret it.”

Poe exhaled slowly. “Finn - what are you talking about?”

“That moment. When Nifera toasted to love and you-” His voice softened to a murmur, so quiet Poe had to lean in to hear it at all. “You turned your head. I thought I had crossed a line. I didn’t mean to...”

Poe’s throat tightened. “Oh,” he gasped out. “No. Finn - that wasn’t - you didn’t -”

He broke off. There was no way around it. He’d have to tell Finn the truth, all of it.

“Finn, look at me,” he begged. “Please.”

Finn raised his chin slightly. His face and his dark eyes were clouded with regret.

“The only reason I turned away from your kiss,” Poe said, keeping his eyes trained on Finn’s, “was that I didn’t want our first kiss to be like that. To be… fake.”

Finn’s gaze flickered between Poe’s eyes. He let out a soft breath. 

Then another tender smile took over his face, caressing his mouth and the lines around his eyes.

“Me neither,” he said, voice barely more than a whisper.

Poe stared at him.

He must have misheard… but Finn’s expression was hard to misread.

“You,” he rasped. “You - I mean, you…?”

Finn ended his nonsensical stammering with a nod. “Yeah.”

Poe could feel himself breathing hard, as though he’d just escaped an army of troopers on foot.

“I didn’t think -" He shook his head, letting out a breathy laugh. “I had no idea…”

Finn shrugged a little bit. “I mean, it took me a while but… to be honest, I thought I was being super obvious at this point.”

Poe just kept shaking his head, smiling incredulously. All this time - and he hadn’t realised, hadn’t even dared to hope -

A tug on his hand brought him back to the present. Finn had grasped his fingers, gently, as if to give Poe the chance to pull away.

Instead, Poe turned his hand over to slip his fingers in between Finn’s, heart beating hard against his ribcage.

Now that they were standing so close, he noticed that the scent of Finn's expensive perfume had worn off. He smelled more like himself now, enhanced by sweat and adrenaline.

A familiar scent, yet somehow Poe found it more intoxicating.

“Listen, I know the time is anything but perfect right now,” Finn said, still quiet and very rushed, “and you’re probably eager to get going, but - you never know what’s going to happen and we’ve escaped certain death like, several times today and I just - would it be okay if - I mean, can I kiss you now?”

Poe blinked, a little dazed.

Finn was looking at him nervously, and he was doing that thing again - biting his lip.

Poe swallowed, looking up from his mouth to his eyes with some effort.

“Yeah.” The word came out like a croak, so Poe cleared his throat and said it again, clearly and louder this time. “Yes.”

Maybe a little too loud for just the two of them, but he couldn’t have given a damn right now who heard it, so long as Finn did.

“Absolutely you can, Finn. I mean - please do.”

Finn was visibly fighting back a smile. 

Then, before Poe could ramble on any longer, he leaned in and kissed him.

And this time, Poe didn’t turn his head. 

He only tilted it to deepen the kiss.

* * * 

_Maybe_ , Poe thought later, after they had stopped kissing to take a breather, after Rey had joined them and the three of them had decided to fly off together (and after he had cut off a call from Suralinda that consisted of “I knew it! I always knew it! I told you, Dameron -”), _I should send a dream out into the universe more often. The force seems to have its way of realising them in unimaginable ways._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I highly recommend reading Resistance Reborn, the novel that inspired this fic! It's full of adorable finnpoe moments and I really liked reading from Poe's perspective. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @generalsfinnpoe (my tros spoiler acc).
> 
> Title from "17 Crimes" by AFI


End file.
